November Rain
by RallyTheFox24
Summary: Amy's looking for Sonic, but no luck. While walking home its raining, but what will happen when Amy finds Sonic sitting on the steps of her house? - Just a random story made from being bored.


**Sonamy story~, I've got nothing else better to do so why not? Enjoy 3**

* * *

_~ In City Escape - Amy's P.O.V ~_

I step in a puddle making a small splash. It's November, so it means a lot of rain this month. I don't really hate rain, I enjoy the soothing sound and smell, but I don't like how everything looks so gloomy. I look up and around, bright cars zooming left and right. Sighing I hang my head and continue to walk, I've been searching for Sonic since I came here.

"I've walked around here for a while...maybe Sonic's not here.."

Sighing once more I make my way to leaving City Escape, the walks a bit far but I don't mind. I stomp in puddles out of frustration, I really wanted to see Sonic. Everyone is doing their own thing today but me. I wanted to do something. I stopped walking and looking around, wondering if there would be things that I could do here. To my disappointment, there was nothing to do. I had enough of this place, there were to many bright colors for me to look at on this gloomy day.

Walking and sulking to the exit, I notice its starting to drizzle. I look up to see dark clouds, when did those from? I feel the cold droplets of rain hit my face, it felt nice. I stood there for a bit before...

"HEY! What in the world are you doing standing in the rain?!"

I jumped, and looked at the person that yelled at me. To my surprise it was Knuckles, he walked over to me with an umbrella.

"Amy what in the world are you doing standing in the rain?" Knuckles said. "You'll catch a cold, a fever!"

"I know, I know.. The rain felt nice."

Knuckles gave me a weird look but shrugged it off.

"Do you have an umbrella?"

"No, it doesn't look like it'll pour, it's just drizzling. I should be fine."

He sighed, "Alright if you say so... What are you doing in City Escape anyways?"

"Looking for Sonic, no luck though...so I'm just going to go home."

"Sonic huh, no surprise. I think I seen him speeding around here but that was a while ago. Maybe when your walking back home you should check Tails' place to see if he's there."

"Alright, thanks Knuckles. I'll be off."

After my short meeting with Knuckles I continued my journey back home.

* * *

_~ Sonic's P.O.V ~_

Ugh, running in the rain is the worst. I knock on Tails' door, hoping he was home. Sadly there was no response. I was soaking wet in rain, tired and hungry. Turning my back to Tails' workshop I run towards Amy's house, it's been a bit since I last seen her. It would also be nice to eat her home cooking again to fill and warm him up. Thinking about her home-made food made him hungrier by the second. I speed up, hurrying to Amy's house.

Once I reached her house I knocked.

"Amy you home?"

...Once again no response. Sighing I sit down on the steps to her house. Is Amy really not home? I closed my eyes and rubbed my head - I heard someone sneeze. I look up to see Amy standing in the rain, looking right back at me.

"...Hey"

* * *

_~ Amy's P.O.V ~_

I was a bit surprised to see Sonic sitting on the steps of my house. How long has he been here?

"Hey, wh-"

"You shouldn't just stand there in the rain Amy, you'll get sick"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me under my houses lanai. I just noticed that he too was wet from the rain.

"So, what are you doing here..?"

"Looking for shelter from the rain" He chuckled.

"He he, well now you've found shelter. Lets go in."

I take out the keys from my pocket and unlock my house door. I push the door open and step in, I leave the door open for Sonic to come in and closed it when he does.

"Stay right there, I'll get you a towel and a blanket."

I walk to the closet in the hallway, I grab a couple of towels and a few blankets. I toss the blankets on the couch and toss a towel to Sonic. We both dry off, Sonic goes to sit on the couch and roll in the blankets, I go into the kitchen to make some warm drinks for us. I make myself some tea and Sonic some hot chocolate with whip cream and marshmallows. I walk into the living room and hand Sonic his drink, he scoot's over and I sit down next to him. I wrap a blanket around me and sip my tea.

"Thanks a lot Amy."

"You're welcome, glad to be of help."

"Can we watch a movie"

"Sure, the movies are in the shelf left to the T.V, 2nd drawer."

Sonic nodded and got off the couch to the drawer. His search lasted a good five minuets.

"What movie did you pick?"

"50 First Dates."

"Ooh, good choice!"

Sonic put the movie on and sat back down on the couch with me.

* * *

_~ Sonic's P.O.V ~_

_~ After the movie ~_

When the movie was done, Amy was crying. I honestly was brought to tears from this movie. I didn't think it would be THAT dramatic. But it was sad how Lucy had short-term memory loss and Henry had to make her fall in love with him again and again each day. I rub Amy's back to try to calm her down.

"Th-Tha(hick)ts s-so(sniff) s-sad!(sniff)H-He works hard e-everyday to m-make her fall in love with h-him agaiiinnnn!"

She continued to cry for a while, whining about the small and sad things in the movie. But she soon stopped crying. Amy looked up at me and smiled.

"Sorry about that, I was a bit over dramatic about the movie."

"Don't be sorry, it's okay to have feelings like that when you watch a movie. It's just a feeling you can't help, right?"

I smile as I mess up Amy's hair. She giggles as she pushes my hand off her head. I lean back and I hear her sneeze, I look at her and she's rubbing her nose.

"You cold still?"

"Sorta."

I scoot closer to her and I share my blanket with her. I see her blush, I can't help but chuckle at that.

"What are you laughing at?" Amy puffed up her cheeks, trying to glare at me.

"You of course, when you blush and make that face, it's just to cute." I poke her fore-head.

She swats my hand away, "It's certainly not cute!"

I wrap my arms around her and put my mouth near her ear, "yes, it certainly is" I whisper.

She was blushing madly now, looking down into her lap. I chuckle again, I can't believe I missed so many dates with Amy. She may seem scary at first, but really she's just a small kitten. If that makes any sense of course.

"Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"...nothing, never mind."

She leaned back into my chest smiling. I love Amy's smile. It makes her look prettier. Amy also smells like roses. I hold her more securely in my arms, enjoying every moment and second we spend together. Amy looked up at me.

"Hey..Sonic.."

"h,..?"

"Why are you, er, acting like you are now?"

"Hm..that's a very good question Ames..."

I thought about it for a bit. I missed dates with Amy because for some odd reason Eggman would show up. I would always spend my time running around. There really was no good reason...

"I'm not sure Ames. Maybe it's because I just want to spend this time with you since we don't see each other that much."

She blushed and smiled, "Really?" She turned and looked at me with her jade eyes.

I smiled, "Of course, why would I lie to you?" I kissed her on the lips for a few seconds. Afterwards I put my forehead on her's so she doesn't look down. I can't help but to smile at her blushing face, she was just too cute. I put my head on her shoulder and wrap my arms around her in a more comfortable way.

"I love you Amy Rose." I whisper.

I heard her gasp, then i felt water fall on my shoulder. I pull back to look at her face, she was crying.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, nothings wrong. In fact everything's perfect."

More tears slid down her smiling face, I wipe them away with my thumb.

"I just, can't believe, you said you just.."

I smile, "I told you Amy, why in chaos would I lie to you?"

More tears slid down Amy's face, she put her arms around my neck.

"Oh Sonic, I love you."

"And I love you, Amy."

I put both hands on her face and kiss her.

* * *

**Bahahaha I forgot how to end stories.**


End file.
